Rubys white knight
by Rubyswhiterose
Summary: Weiss and Ruby decided to visit summers grave
1. chapter 1

(AN)

Hi to who ever is reading This is my fist ever fic please don't expect anything good not that you where expecting anything from this if somebody dose in fact read this all the way to the end please comet on what you thought that is all

Ruby POV

When I was kid before my mom died she used to read me all kinds of story's. About hero's saving the kingdom. Or fairy tales like red Riding Hood and Sleeping Beauty. But my favorite kind of story are the ones where a knight in shining white armor comes to save the princess. Those kinds of story made me wish I could meet my vary own knight. And have them come save me on some epic quest. So I remember asking my mom this.

"Mom" a little Ruby said looking up from her bed to her mother as she puts the book she had just finished reading to Ruby down

"What is it my little red don't tell me I have to read another bed time story" the women said it with a half smile on her face

"No that's not it I wanted to ask you something" Ruby says as she stragglers to reach the book her mother put on Ruby's book shelf beside the bed holding it up to her mothers face after getting it

"About the book then?" She says looking almost intrigued hearing her mother say this Ruby gives a nod "What is it my dear"

"the knight in the story after he finds out about the kidnapped princess he goes to save her form the bad guys and when he dose the princess and the knight live happily ever after right"

"Yes dear is there something wrong with that" the mother says this filled with curiosity

"No it's just is that how you and dad met. Cause I hope I meet my knight like that to.

The woman looked shocked at first from her little girls question. Then shock turned to a light smile.

"I'm sorry to disappoint dear but you're dad isn't the knight kind of guy."

Ruby looked confused at her answer if not a little sad "so daddy's a bad guy" the yong girl asks on the verge of tears. Releasing her mistake the mother try to prevent her child from crying her eyes out. "Oh no sweetie that's not what I met at all. You're father was and to this vary day the kindest man I have ever met. It's just he's not knight material."

"If he's not a bad guy then why is he not a knight?" She says this wiping the almost crying eyes with her bed sheet.

The mother looks down at her daughter wanting to change the subject. But seeing her look up at her with those curious silver eyes makes change her mind. "You're dad was more of a super hero then a Knight. The knight in the story went off on a quest to save a vary important person to him right. And after he did the knight and his important girl spent the rest of there life together. You're dad he wouldn't stop at just one saved life even if it was his important girl. He would want to save as much as posable."

Ruby seamed confused at what her mother had said. To her it sounded like her dad was awesome so why isn't he a knight. But as she thought thus her mother continued.

"Ruby trust me when I say I love you're dad but instead of a knight he's OUR hero" she said this almost looking sad and disappointed like she didn't like the our part of hero. But ruby wouldn't understand why her mother had looked so sad until years later. "Ruby I know you want to meet a knight of you're own. To have a happy fairy tale like life with him. But listen to me when I say we don't chose who we fall in love with it just happens. But when it dose the would around you will look completely different. So just don't expect you're love to be a knight it could be anybody." She said this expecting ruby to start crying. But what she did the opposite.

"No the one I spend my life with will be a knight you'll see." She says this with a big smile.

Striking to her guns she says this "fine ruby how about we make a little bet if you do fall for your knight you win. But if you fall for someone else I win how dose that sound." Ruby takes a couple seconds to think "what do I get if i win." The yong girl asks.

"Hmmm I know if you win then I promise to have BOOM cookies everywhere. But if you lose you have to make me cookies sound like a deal." The yong girl looked so existed to hear what she would get if she won she said "deal" immediately with hope to find her knight as soon as posable. "Then it's settled but before that I think it's time for bed little red." The mother said tired herself "would you like for me to sleep with you." Ruby said yes.

"I love you mom good night oh and ammm." Ruby started to say only to stop half way.

"What is it honey you can tell me."

"Ammm it's just you know good luck on your mission tomorrow."

"Ah was that all thank you ruby" Ruby's mother said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she got in her bed to go to bed luckily it was big enough for two. The mother warped her arm around ruby in a hug. Now in each others arms she says. "Ruby I love you and yang of course more than anything in this world. And you make every single day worth living."

Ruby didn't say anything more she just noded face completely red with embarrassment. After she said this they both fell asleep.

"Sadly that was last time I would get to sleep with my mother. The mission the next day was the one she died on. It was suppose to be just a normal day. We got up had breakfast talked laughed and said our have a good day. But it was anything but a good day." I put my pencil down grab the paper I was writing on and rip it to shreds. Over tha garbage ban. "I can't write ozpin this and say hope I can go visit my mothers grave. So I can tell her told you so. Hmmm I got to think of something better then this but what. Ahhh I got the perfect plan.

(AN)

So that was the first chapter of Ruby's white knight and who knows may be the last if anybody reads this then tall me if you would like more if some want more then I might just do that

Disclaimer I don't own rwby or it's characters I don't own any of the art either all I own is my writing. rwby belongs to roster teeth and created by Monty owm


	2. Chapter 2 THE KNIGHT APPEARS

THE KNIGHT APPEARS

AN hi everyone i would just like to say im vary happy to have got five reviwes alredy and it seems like you guys liked it but as of right now i already have seven chapters done so any grimer issuers well be delt with in newer chapters so please keep reviweing and keep giveing me your thoughts i would love to read them all and i will take in everything you guys have to say and try to make my writeing better so please keep giveing me your thoughts as for how fast i upload this im going to try and get all five out as fast as i can for you who can not wait you can read all seven chapters on wattpad under the same name and lastly for any of you wondering why im uploading on wattpad and fanfic is because i was not getting any reviwes on wattpad like i wanted that is all for now please enjoy

Weiss POV

" I can't write Ozpin this and say hope I can go visit my mothers grave. So I can tell her told you so. Hmmm I got to think of something better then this but what. Ahhh I got the perfect plan. Ahaha I'm so smart."

The girl in red laughed at how smart she is. Her being the only one that thinks that. As someone watches on in secret it was Weiss her partner. She was in her bed pretending to be asleep. It's not that she wanted to spy on her leader. She just thought whatever she was doing was important. And didn't want to disturbed her but after hearing that she wanted to visit her mothers grave. For whatever reason the white themed girl took it upon herself to get her there. She was fairly confident whatever that letter said wasn't going to convince Ozpin. To let her go all the way to patch. Besides if Weiss plays her cards right and secures herself a spot on this trip. As Ruby's partner she could spend some alone time with Ruby. Alright it's settled she thought to herself. Now all I have to do is wait for Ruby to leave or stop writing. Then straight to Ozpin. What Weiss didn't except was for Ruby to continue writing for almost another hour. Before she was done noticing this Weiss made her move and said.

"Yaaaaawn ah good morning Ruby how are you this fine morning." Weiss said this with a forced smile. Ruby saw this right away.

"Weiss are you okay you're sounding a little weird." She said this full of concern for her partner and best friend. Afraid she did something to get her mad.

Shocked she was found out so fast she didn't know if she should be happy Ruby noticed the Chang so fast or annoyed at how bad her acting was. So she chose to be both. Trying to Chang her act she went for the mean approach. "What are you talking about you dunce I sound perfectly normal. Are you trying to say my voice is weird are something." Ruby panicked thinking what to say next not wanting to upset her more. Weiss hated to admit it Ruby looked adorable when she panicked

"No of course not it's just you never greet me like that."

"Oh really" Weiss thought how pathetic it was how she could never be kind to anyone. Not even to Ruby the one who meant so much to her. It hurt to think even after the last two years at beacon in team RWBY she was still as cold as when she got here. Not changing on the outside only the inside only her view was different. She saw how she was only after meeting Ruby at first all she saw in front of her was a small weak annoying child not fit to be leader. But then her view changed slowly but surely that small child turned out to be. Kinder stronger and sweeter then she could ever be. It hurt to look at her to see such a kind girl care for such coldness as Weiss. But that pain she felt soon turned in to the warm and happy felling she has now all thanks to Ruby. Seeing her concern for Weiss bring a smile to her face and a "thank you Ruby for caring and I'm sorry for always being so cold" she said this with a soft smile on her face. Witch made Ruby blush.

Still blushing Ruby said "Weiss being cold and being yourself are two different things and i don't find you cold in the slightest. I find you to be hard on yourself for not saying what's on your mind. I find you to be sweet and kind someone who looks out for there friends and teammates. So please don't call yourself cold."

This time almost crying from the kind worlds from her friend. "Thank you and I" ding dong being cut off from what she was about to say by the bell singling class in 10 minutes Ruby and Weiss look at each other.

They say at the same time "we're going to be late"

Jumping out of bed to get ready Weiss starts to get dressed as fast as possible "come on Ruby you get ready to hurry up."

"Ah yeah right on it" Ruby said disappointed her time with Weiss got cut shout.

All right as soon as class's are over straight to Ozpin office. Weiss thought already with a plane in mind. And Ruby thinking gotta finish my letter after class's almost done.

Later that day after all the class's where over Weiss headed straight to Ozpin's office. After prating with her partner at the same time Ruby headed to finish her letter in there room. Weiss walked down the halls of beacon like a woman on mission curse she was. Ingoing all distractions that cross her such as Jaune trying to get Weiss to go out with him again. Not that it would have worked anyways. She just paid him even less attention then usual if that was even possible. With just a wave of her hand Jaune knew he failed again. Weiss just continued down the hall until she finally reached her goal. The only obstacle in her way of being alone with Ruby for at least two nights. Was behind this big door Ozpin stood behind it. Weiss braced herself for what to come when mentally ready she stepped up to the big door and knocked. Only waiting a few seconds she heard a.

"Come in" Weiss pushed the door open and with it came a big screech from the door.

"Ah miss Schnee what did I do to deserve a visit from you" Ozpin said with a grin.

Uggg I really can't stand him Weiss thought to herself. But talking to him is worth it if I can go on this trip with Ruby. Well sir I was hoping to discuss something with you."

(AN)

And another chapter done once again to those of you who read all the way to the end thank you please comment on what you thought and that is all for today

Disclaimer I don't own rwby or it's characters I don't own any of the art either all I own is my writing. rwby belongs to roster teeth and created by Monty owm


	3. Chapter 3 the knight starts her quest

The knight starts her quest

Weiss (POV)

"So miss schnee what did you want to talk about"

Ozpin was sitting at his desk drinking out of his mug that he wouldn't be caught dead without. Around him where mountains of papers. Some neatly put away in a pile others just lay there messily. Witch Weiss could only assume was unfinished work. Weiss walked up to Ozpins desk confidently if Ozpine wasn't the kind of man that could be headmaster of beacon. He might of felt intimidated.

"The reason I came was in hopes to get approval of temporary leave. For myself and for my team leader Ruby."

Weiss said this with quite the serious face wanting to be done as fast as possible. Sadly for her Ozpin wasn't just going to give her a pass without more information.

"What is your reason for a pass and to where cause. If it's just to go on a date with your little red then unfortunately I'll have to deny your right to a pass." Ozpin said with a big smile. This is why Weiss didn't like Ozpin he saw something quite frankly he shouldn't have. It was in the few remaining months of her first year of beacon. By this point Weiss had a pretty good idea of her feelings for the red caped leader.

FLASHBACK

It was a pretty normal day so far for team RWBY they where in the last class of the day witch was planned to be Miss Goodwitchs class. But as you can guess things don't always go as planned. There was an emergency something about a big fight on campus. That miss Goodwitch had to attend to immediately. Being the combat teacher she was perfect for the job.

Team RWBY wouldn't find out until later that it was Cardin and his team that started it. He made the foolish mistake to pick on Velvet again. Coco had tried to resolve things peacefully by Velvet's request. By going to teachers but this was the last straw team CFVY. Not including Velvet took things into there own hands. This is where miss Goodwitch comes in after hearing about the fight from a student. Miss Goodwitch headed straight to the scene of the fight. If miss Goodwitch hadn't arrived when she did Cardin and his team. Would have had more then just broken bones and fractured ribs. She had to use more then just a little force to rip Coco off them she was dead serious. So for the rest of her day after sending Cardin with his team to the hospital. She and team CFVY went to detention for the rest of the day.

With a one thousand word apology not to Cardin naturally but to the school. Velvet going voluntarily since she didn't actually fight but she still felt responsible for the start of the fight. Velvet volunteering to go is what changed Ozpin's mind after he heard of the incident. To not expel The CFY of team CFVY. He said taking responsibility when you don't have to is a big part of team work so you can consider yourself lucky you have a great team member. witch keep in mind all happened after subbing in for miss Goodwitch when she missed the class.

So instead of combat training Ozpin decided a pop quiz would be a good ideal to serve as a refresher. Since this wasn't planed or anything Ozpin just thought up some questions and wort it up on the big blackboard. Handed out blank paper to all the students then instructed them to answer each one to the best of there. Ability there was a total of 20 questions and they had one hour to answer them all. It was pretty easy for Weiss being one of the best of her class. By the time she was done she had lots of time left to wait unlike her red partner who looked to be having trouble. Bored out of her mind she had to do something so she grab her note book ripped a piece of paper out to write.

Maybe I can take this chance to write a certain letter to Ruby Weiss thought. she was vary happy with herself. She had decided to tell Ruby how she felt about her. How her world started to look completely different after falling for her. Like how everything was brighter and just all around better. With her mind made up she stated writing pouring her heart an soul out on the paper. And when she was finished she looked satisfied nervous but still satisfied as she looked at her letter all she could do was give it to her and hope she felt the same as this thought crossed her mind the bell rang.

Causing Ozpin to stand up from where he was sitting telling all to hand in there paper. Weiss looked over to Ruby who looked utterly defeated as she got up from her seat Weiss rushed over to her.

"Hey um Ruby could I have minute of your time." Weiss said this as her face was about to explode.

Clearly confused from Weiss behaviour Ruby said "ahh sure what did you need."

"Well I was hoping you could um read this later alone like maybe in the library." She said this holding out her note. Ruby gladly took it saying yes.

"Sure but what is it. Did I do something wrong or." Cut off before she had a chance to finish

"No just read it over and come talk to me later okay."

"Sure will I'm going to hand my quiz in and go to the library then talk to you when in done okay.'

"Thank you talk to you later" Weiss looked calm an cool on the outside but freaking out on the inside. Until she heard someone call out to her

"I don't want to be here all day miss schnee can you please hand in your paper."

Weiss looked to the voce it was Ozpin she had realized she had been staring off to space ever since she gave Ruby the letter. She gave a quick apology then handed the quiz to Ozpin and swiftly left the classroom. She headed to team RWBY'S room to wait for Ruby and her replay to the letter. Lucky Yang and Blake are out sparing right now and won't be back until later. Sitting on her bed waiting for Ruby was more nerve raking then she thought it could be. But the wait was over the door to the room suddenly opened Ruby storming in.

"Weiss did you really writ this for me." Ruby said strangely. She seamed angry holding the letter up. Weiss scared she didn't feel the same way said.

"Yes so why are you so angry it. It couldn't have been the bad." Weiss said looking down to embarrassed to look at Ruby.

"Ohh it wasn't bad at all it was just rude and mean. Look I know my grads can be bad at times but that dose not. Call for you to just assume I failed the quiz come on do you have no faith in me. And here I thought it was a love lett." Cut off before she could finish Weiss said.

"What are you talking about nowhere in that letter says anything about the quiz." Ruby didn't say anything she just showed her the piece of paper. On it was all the answers to the questions Weiss looked in disbelief. After finally understanding what happened Weiss grabbed the paper from Ruby's hands. Not waiting for her response she just rushed out of the room. Not giving any explanation or excuses going down the hallways as fast as posable until she made it to her goal Ozpin's office. As she walked up to the door about to go in she heard voices it was Ozpin.

"Taking responsibility when you don't have to is a big part of team work so you can consider yourself lucky you have a great team member. It's because of her actions I've decided not to expel you. Now as much as I would like to keep this lecture going it appears we have another guest. But just as a reminder you all will have detention for the next two months. Witch miss Velvet will not be attending do I make myself clear"

"Yes sir"

"Good you all may go now." With that said the big doors opened with team CFVY coming out. Weiss walking pass them without so much as a world just a passing glance when she made it inside. Ozpin was the first to speak. "Do you need something miss schnee."

"Yes sir I accidentally gave you the wrong paper at the end of class i was hoping to get it back and I have my quiz with me to hand in."

"Ah yes i did think it quit odd for you to hand in a love letter it seams I was right." Weiss's eyes opened as far as they could she was shocked. The letter she wrote her heart on was read by someone else and by a teacher no less.

"You you read it really."

"Will of course miss schnee to my knowledge it was supposed to be your quiz. But I will say after I realized what it was I stopped reading. Not before figuring out who it was for of course. Not that it wasn't completely obvious."

"You can't be serious."

END OF FLASHBACK

Ever since he found out he's been the most annoying and sarcastic prick imaginable. it's not like she saw him everyday she barely saw him. Every week it's just when she did he always had a grin with a sarcastic comment coming.

"Of course not it's just a visit to the grave of Ruby's mother. She hasn't been there since she started beacon."

"Really then why are you going if it's to her mothers grave. She finally introducing you to the family." These where the kind of comments she couldn't stand.

After a big sigh to show her annoyance she said. "No it's just a far trip from here. She wanted some company." Of course it's true it's a far trip from beacon to patch where the grave is. Weiss however had no ideal where it was she just said that as an excuse to go.

"Then why not take her sister miss Xiao long instead." Weiss heated the fact that he got her there. But she wasn't about to give up.

"Simple Yang's going to be busy for awhile. So has her partner I should go instead." Ha I got you now.

"Okay then please tell miss rose she has been approved and she can go as soon as miss Xiao long is done with her business."

"Thank yo wait what didn't I just tell she's busy." Weiss said this as Ozpin looked down at his desk staring to do paper work signaling the end of the conversation mind already made up.

"Like I said she can go when miss Xiao long is done her businesses now you may go that is all." Not wanting to give up Weiss was thinking of what to do next. And that's when she saw it out of the corner of her eye her one last chance.

"Fine then since I don't have a choice I'll play you." Confused Ozpine slowly looked up to see Weiss pointing at his chess bord. Not confused anymore Ozpin gets a big smile on his face excited to play a game of chess.

"If I win I get to go with Ruby to her mothers grave. If you win I'll give up sound good to you." Weiss said looking like she can't lose.

"Fine but I want to add one more thing if you win instead of just going to the grave. I'll give the two of you a week to do whatever you want in patch so you don't have to come back immediately." So her grave is far away but a week would still give us lots of time. To get there and back we would have at lest three days together. That's a great deal but what dose he want if he wins. Weiss was almost scared at the thought.

"But if I win you have to read that love letter you wrote to Ruby from you first year. To all of team RWBY as soon as you get back to your room. And if you don't have that letter anymore you can just writ a new one. Now do we have a deal." Weiss had to seriously think about this. But it only took her a few minutes to decide.

"Fine you have a deal let's begin." Weiss said with possibly the most serious face she has ever made. Ready for anything.

(AN)

And finally done I was up most of last night writing this but it's now over so for anyone who reads this thank you as always for getting to the end I hope you enjoyed. Now if you have any criticism or ideas please feel free to leave them in the comments thank you as always

Disclaimer I don't own rwby or it's characters I don't own any of the art either all I own is my writing. rwby belongs to roster teeth and created by Monty owm


	4. Chapter 4 The Knight's first battle

The Knight's first battle

Weiss POV

Weiss was getting ready for her first real battle. Not her first battle ever mind you. Just her first battle with her feelings on the line. It was vary simple. If Weiss loses she reads the first love letter she ever wrote to all of team RWBY. Including the one it was intended for. And yes I said first because she wrote many many more. Never being delivered of course. Now if she won Weiss and Ruby would both get permission to take a whole week off to visit her mother's grave. More then enough time to get there and back she could have Ruby to her self for three days. The only problem was the man setting up the chess bord. Weiss had been sitting as Ozpin had been getting everything ready. She had sat down on one of the vary comfortable chairs. That she had brought from against the wall. To the middle of the room as instructed by Ozpin. He had got his own chair as well. Next he retrieved a small table from the corner of the room set the chess bord on it. Now both sitting in the middle of the room. Chess bord on the table and ready to go. Ozpin asked.

"Witch color miss schnee" a light smile was on Weiss's face.

"And why should I chose professor Ozpin I challenged you"

"Did you not know the challenger picks color and whatever rule set they want.

"Then I'll take white." Still a light smile on her face. But it took all she had to not break into a big smile. So instead to stop herself she thought. I have won.

Ozpin handed her the white pieces and set up his own. Once they where both done. The two took some time to collect there thoughts and make strategy's. Ozpin being the one to suggest this. When they where both finished Ozpin spoke first.

"Are you ready." Was all he needed to say.

"Yes I am." Was Weiss's quite and confidant response. And so it begins.

They started out pretty evenly matched. But as Weiss expected Ozpin started to slowly outwit her. What started out an pretty even was now in Ozpin's favor

"You're doing better then I thought you would. I wasn't this good at your age." Ozpin said while taking one of Weiss's pawn. "You have a real talent for this game. But" he paused watching her next move then making his own. "I'm vary glad I didn't make you team leader. I can see now for sure that I was right in that decision. Just from this match alone I can see you aren't a fit for a leader.

Weiss's hand froze over her piece trying to think of what to say. "Yes" she then made her move picking off one of Ozpin's pawns. "I'm glad to. I am not fit to be leader nor will I ever be. Thank you for choosing Ruby." Weiss was being honest with herself. Right now in this moment. She was not lying to herself or anybody else. It would be a understatement to say Ozpin was surprised. He may not have been well acquainted with her but he still taught some class with her in them. And saw how prideful she could be. Getting back on track.

"If you agree then why challenge me." He said without any smirk or teasing he was being serious.

"It doesn't matter if I'm going to lose. I still had to try. It's not like I have zero chance. And besides if I do lose I'll have to do something I've been to weak to do. Something that should have been done by now." She said with absolute resolve. No fear anywhere to be found. She was ready for any outcome. And she was not without a plan. That being said she thought it time to unleash her plan. She took yet another one of Ozpin's pawn losing a rook. In the process.

Ozpin stared to think this to be wired. Why keep going after my pawns they aren't close to getting to the back to be changed. And if they where she would get them in her next turn. Why the pawns what's her goal. As Ozpin thought this Weiss made a big mistake. She left her king wide open for check. Ozpin was confused. No way she would make a mistake like this right. She left her king wide open. She must be baiting me but why. If I check her she'll just retreat her king behind her pawns. But then again I won't lose any pieces from this move either. The worst she can do is take my bishop. And get check herself. But that might be good. If i take her bluff I can set my own trap up. Fine miss schnee I'll take your bluff and set my own trap. Ozpin took his bishop not putting his king in check. As that would be against the rules. And put Weiss in check saying.

"That's check miss schnee" Ozpin looked at Weiss not knowing what face she would be making. Only to know he messed up seeing a huge smile and hearing.

"I have won." She took Ozpin's bishop as he thought she would putting his king In check and taking hers out saying. Something he wasn't expecting "checkmate I win professor Ozpin. You have lost."

"What are you talking about you only have check. My king can still be moved" he said waiting for a reply."

"What are you talking about. Have you never played Atlas chess before professor." Now there roles have been reversed Weiss was the one with the big smirk on her face. "It clearly stats in the Atlas chess rulebook. If a check is countered by another check the one countering wins. I can get a Atlas rulebook if you want."

"Atlas chess rules wait but who said we are using Atlas rules."

"Why you did you said the Challenger picks the color they want and the rule set to. You said that right before the match. So of course I'm going to use the rules I'm most familiar with."

"But you didn't say anything about Atlas rules" Ozpin Say's annoyed.

"So you just assume I'll use vale rules. You know I'm from Atlas and it's not my fault you did not ask." Knowing he lost Ozpin heaved a big sigh taking a minute to think.

"Fine as much as I hate to admit your right. I should have made sure of the rules. And besides it's not like you cheated. At least I know now why you kept taking my pawns out when you didn't have to. If by chance I did get a pawn to the back. You would have to tell me we're using Atlas rules."

Vary happily Weiss replied. "Yes in Atlas chess you can't change a pawn to any piece if you reach the back row. I would have been sunk if you knew the rules I picked. You would have made sure to get me in checkmate. Without a check."

"I have to admit miss schnee that was a vary clever plan. You have to tell me did you have this thought up before you challenged me or after."

"It was after when you were setting up the chess bord. I was thinking like crazy on how to beat you. And that's when I remembered something Ruby said sometime ago. She said."

"If we want to win we fight. We work together we plan. And most importantly we don't care what our opponents think of us. When we fight it's not just for our self's it's for the people we love and care for."

"Is what she said"

"I'm shocked not to be rude. But that doesn't sound like something miss rose would say."

"Don't be she didn't come up with it. She said that was something her mother taught her. She also said if it was her choice she would fight for cookies instead of herself.

"Ah that sounds better." Looking still a little bitter from his lose he said "well a win is a win miss schnee. So you and miss rose get your pass. And like I said you get a week. I'll make the pass for tomorrow and tomorrow is a Saturday so make sure to be back by next Saturday. Now go on tell miss rose. I'm sure she'll be happy.

"Yes thank you sir wait. Be back by next Saturday. When you said a week you didn't mean from Saturday to Thursday. but seven days as in Saturday to Saturday.

"Yes is that a problem cause I can Chang that if you wan" before he could finish. Weiss spoke so fast you would think she had Ruby's semblance.

"No not at all completely fine with it. Will once again thank you for everything. So like you said I'll go tell Ruby now". Once again looking like she stole Ruby's semblance. Weiss was out as fast as she could. Not wanting Ozpin to Change his mind. When she thought she was far enough away. She started to slow down and skip happily to her room. Half way there she saw the reason she played Ozpin in chess. She tried to hide her super good mood and said hi.

"Hi Ruby where are you going." The girl in red looked at Weiss and said.

"Oh hi Weiss I was just going to see Ozpin about a pass to visit someone."

"Oh really now that's good to hear. But I really need to talk to you. Like right now could we maybe go to the library."

"Ya sure but can it wait until after I talk to Ozpin."

"Ruby it won't be long and it is really important please"

"Well I gusse if it's that important sure" Ruby said a little cautious of her partner. Who has been acting wired since this morning. "Let's go."

"Great" the white haired girl said cheerfully. Now beside Ruby they start walking to the library.

The knight had won her first battle

(AN)

Another chapter done first of all to all the chess players out there sorry if I got any rules wrong. Besides the ones about Atlas and vale having different sets of rules obviously that was just so Weiss could win the match. Cause let's be real hare if Weiss did play Ozpin I don't think she would stand a chance against him. And secondly thank to all who has read this far it means so much you got all the way to the end so thank you once again Opinions And criticism Are welcome that is all till next time

Disclaimer I don't own rwby or it's characters I don't own any of the art either all I own is my writing. rwby belongs to roster teeth and created by Monty owm


	5. Chapter 5

The Knight and the one who calls her

Weiss POV

"I only have this to say we got kicked out of the library" Weiss is not in the greatest of moods right now coming off the best moods she was in for awhile after beating Ozpin in chess. She bumped into Ruby on her way to there room Ruby was on her way to Ozpin to get a pass that Weiss just did.

So Weiss thought she would tell her the good news but not in the middle of the hallway so she asked if they could go to the library instead which they did. Her and Ruby made there way to the library on the way making small talk when they finally arrived Ruby suggested to sit at one of the tables in the back since she knew they would be discussing something important.

When both seated Ruby was the first to talk "so Weiss what is this important something you wanted to talk about" even with how weird her partner has been she was hoping for Weiss to finally say how she felt about her. Ruby knew Weiss had to be the one to confess she's been trying to for the last two years now.

So no matter how much she wanted to hold hands kiss and other stuff she had to wait for her to make the first move but with that thought Weiss answered her question.

"Well the first thing I would like to say is sorry" Ruby looked confused at the sudden apology not knowing why she was apologizing.

"Your sorry but why" Ruby said this looking straight at Weiss who was avoiding eye contact.

"Well this morning I was acting a little wired when i got up right that was because I was pretending to be asleep I kinda overheard you talking to yourself. You know about going to see your mothers grave and getting a pass from Ozpin." Ruby's eyes widened from hearing this and her face started to turn completely red.

"What you head all that I thought you had been asleep"

"Yeah but it's not just my fault you know why where you talking to yourself in the first place" Weiss snapped at the girl in red she wasn't really mad she was just trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah I guess your right I was just getting caught up in my request. But Weiss that can't be the only thing you wanted to talk about right" the girl said face still completely red if not more.

"Your right there's is something else it's just that me overhearing you has to do with what I want to talk about. After hearing what you said about your mothers grave and wanting to visit I took it upon myself to talk to Ozpin about a pass and I got one for you and me to go we leave tomorrow and have to be back by next Saturday." Nothing Ruby was not saying anything she was just looking at Weiss this made Weiss think she had done something wrong.

"Ah Ruby are you okay are you upset i went behind your back to do this are is it because I'm going with you" still nothing Ruby just sat there for a few minutes off in her own little world causing Weiss to feel a little uncomfortable fearing she upset Ruby but then without a word Ruby stood up from her seat. Still not saying anything and walked over to stand beside Weiss and then out of nowhere Weiss got her answer if Ruby was upset with her.

"THANK YOOOOOOOOOU" Ruby said tackling Weiss in a hug to the ground "SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH you really kept your promise when you said you we're going to be the best partner ever. Weiss your are the best" Ruby said over and over again Weiss was relieved to see she isn't mad at her even a little happy with the hug okay more then a little she was redder then Ruby was when she told her about listening to her talk to herself. But then as to ruin the moment Weiss and Ruby where having the school's librarian was walking over at a steady pace not looking too pleased at how loud they were being.

"Ahmmm this is not what it looks like" Weiss said clearly embarrassed by how her partner was acting completely oblivious to the Librarians presence still thanking her and not letting go of the hug. All the librarian did was pointed for them to leave and when they reached the exit she said very angrily not to come back for an entire two months.

Now back at their room Weiss was telling what had happened to Yang and Blake.

"and with that I only have this to say we got kicked out of the library" Yang had found this to be pretty funny laughing every chance she had all Blake could do was try and make Ruby fell better as she started to pack some things so they could leave for patch. Tomorrow Weiss was doing the same giving Ruby the occasional hair glare

"Look Weiss I'm really sorry i was just so happy you did this for me" Ruby said this in the cutest way possible she was looking up at Weiss with tears building up in her eyes and then as a finishing move she said. "you know you really are the best partner" Weiss then realized her tears weren't from Weiss being mad at her but where instead tears of happiness that's when Weiss smiled and thought. No your wrong Ruby you are and always will be the best partner not me it was the ignorant and pitiful me that said that and besides my goal is not best partner it's best girlfriend but to achieve that I first have to start dating you and this is the perfect opportunity to finally tell you how I feel. As Weiss was lost in thought Yang said.

"Man Rub's you really got Weiss wiped a few tears and nice words and she's melting in your hands how do you do it" Yang wearing a big I'm loving this smile on her face waiting for Weiss to snap back. But to her surprise it never came she was still lost in her thoughts "You know I was only joking when I said she's whipped but I guess it's true you really did it sis." Ruby looked up to her sister who was on her bed and said.

"Yang why would I whip Weiss that seems like It would hurt" Blake and Yang first looked at each other then to Ruby and said in unison "never mind" that's when Weiss finally came back to reality and joined in.

"Yeah why would I want to get whipped no thank you" Yang and Black where both dumbfounded first Ruby and now Weiss they expected at lest for Weiss to get it that was the last comment Yang made for the night she thought if they didn't know what that meant then what can I say that won't just go over there heads was Yang's thought process.

Blake was to embarrassed at how innocent Ruby and Weiss can be so she just went to bed.

"There all done I got everything I need what about you Weiss"

"Yes I'm good to go and since we're both done I think it's time we go to bed we have an early morning tomorrow" to Weiss's surprise Ruby agreed and got ready for bed.

"Alright then" now in her bed Ruby said goodnight to all her teammates leaving Weiss for last giving her a few extra words like thank you your the best and I'm looking forward to tomorrow finally right before falling asleep Ruby thought here's my chance I'm not going to lose it after thinking that she just fell asleep. Drifting off into blackness Ruby saw nothing heard nothing and felt nothing all she knew from years of experiencing it that it was the same thing that she had over and over again and again never stopping never getting better always black always sadness always painful. Ruby knew this pain and sadness she knew it so well Did that make it better no it made it worse It made it worse knowing this wouldn't be the last nor is next time going to be the last so instead of fighting the pain she just took it and just like she thought it was the same.

Tears rolled down little red's eyes as the man in black reads from a book her father hugging her and one other crying while he did the other being hugged was crying too there was more people in black as well a man with a flask stands to the side he's hurting as well he just doesn't show it. And then a lady with long hair in red walks up she's looking around she spots the little crying red and starts toward her. father notices this and says something to the girl with long hair she ignores his words she reaches little crying red and says.

"It's your fault you know this sadness this pain and this suffering is all your fault you brought the darkness to your family with just six words. Good luck on your mission tomorrow" the man with the flask's weapon was drawn ready to attack the definition of angry on his face. No words were needed for how seriously he was to become a murder father felling the same getting ready to fight the girl with long hair. She backs off with a smile and saying "just thought I'd let her know the truth" and with that she's gone little red is now crying even more father tries to comfort her but more tears come out at this point everything starts to go white Ruby still in tears. She knows what's coming next she'll see her like she always did she Will be crying like always with that sad face but instead she fells something.

"What what is this" still crying she continues "I've never felt such warmth not here" that's when she herd something.

"Ruby what's wrong Ruby" that's when she understood she now had a smile on her face she then said

"Thank you my Knight."

When Weiss got up it was a pretty normal morning besides them leaving for there trip today she got dressed and got the bag she packed the night before out and then looked to get Ruby up she walked over to the bunk bed to get her partner up. But what she saw made her a little concerned to say the least she saw Ruby crying in her sleep sweet going down her forehead so she called her with no response so she called her again a little louder still no response so she tried to shake her a little while calling her name. "Ruby what's wrong Ruby" Ruby stated to wake up relief washing over Weiss she said " Ruby are you okay you looked like you where having a bad dream" Ruby looked at Weiss not saying anything at first she was thinking of what to say "Ruby are you okay talk to me" that's when she said.

"Yes it was but that's all it was just a bad dream" then Ruby thought to herself. I started having those dreams when I lost the light when darkness took over but now i get it I can have that dream everyday and it wouldn't matter I may still be in the darkness but now something's different. I found my light I found the one I can call my light so once again thank you my knight you are my light.

(AN)

Hey guys how it going man I'm happy to get this chapter done and even better next chapter they finally start there trip I can't wait to start it I have a few ideas I think will be cool. Well enough if that like always to everybody that read this far thank you you have no idea how much it means to me that your read my fic so thank so and once again criticism and opinions are welcome and if you have an idea or something you would like to see leave it in the comment no guarantees I'll use it but it would still be appreciated

Disclaimer I don't own rwby or it's characters I don't own any of the art either all I own is my writing. rwby belongs to roster teeth and created by Monty owm


	6. Ruby's white knight Chapter 6

The knight and the one she holds dear

Weiss POV

First day of seven

It was the morning of Weiss's and Ruby's trip Weiss had just saw Ruby have some kind of nightmare so she tried to wake her up. It took a couple tries but she managed once up Weiss asked if she was okay

"yes Weiss it was just a bad dream nothing to worry about" is what she said but Weiss wasn't so sure so she pressed the matter only to be interrupted by Yang who just swing the door to the room open.

"Good morning girls and Weiss how are you two doing did you need help getting ready to leave for your trip" that's when Weiss completely ignoring Yang's comment realized it was almost time to go and here Ruby wasn't even dressed yet not even out of bed. She faced Ruby and said.

"Ruby we need to get ready will going to be late" Weiss said while she pulled Ruby's blanket off her forcing her up

"The ice Queen's right sis you don't have much time" clearly worried they might miss there ship Weiss thought dame it Yang why couldn't you have come sooner you always have the worst timing. "So since you're running shout on time why don't me and Weiss take your bags to the ship and you can focuses on getting dressed sis" this earned a big hug from Ruby who just jumped out of bed.

"Thank you so much sis I love you" with that Ruby gave her sister a big kiss on the check which Yang returned with just as much love.

"Anything for you I love you Ruby" after the two parted from there hug Weiss and Yang left Ruby to get ready so the two headed for the ship that they would be taking to patch Weiss was carrying her own bag while Yang had Ruby's they where walking down the hall way quietly not saying a word to each other Weiss thought Yang was acting weird usually you couldn't get Yang to shut up but Weiss had a pretty good ideal what she was thinking so not being able to stand the uncomfortable feeling she was getting from Yang so Weiss decide to speak first.

"What is it Yang if you have something to say please do it like if you want to give me the you touch my sister and you're dead talk then please go ahead and get it over with" all Yang could do was looked shocked not because Weiss was right about the talk she wanted to have but because she was the one to bring it up herself. Weiss acknowledging the talk was basically her saying hey I'm aiming for your sister so let's get this over with not that Yang didn't already know about Weiss's feelings for Ruby it was pretty obvious considering how much she wold stare at her she was almost certain Blake knew as well after Yang was done being shocked she thought Ruby sure is lucky.

"Okay then if you insist Weiss I only have two things I want to say the first is" Yang stopped talking and walking Weiss stopped as well they where both standing a few feet away from each other they where just about to exit beacon Yang took a deep breath about to speak again Weiss was tensing up for what was about to come. "Weiss if whatever happens on this trip leads to you and Ruby being a couple then good I'll be happy for you so I have to ask please Weiss make her happy make her the happiest girl possible she deserves all that you can give her" Weiss was surprised she thought this talk was going to be the violent kind of talk but instead she was overcome by the nice words Yang had given her. But sadly for her she was not done yet "and also if you do end up together don't be afraid to hit that if you know what I mean" Weiss's already red face became even more red it had looked like all the blood in her body had went up to her face Yang noticing this laughed a bit saying "you know what that means but not whipped what's wrong with you"

Still red as Ruby's cape Weiss snapped back at Yang saying. "Whatever I get it okay Yang I'll just say It i love your sister more then anyone on this planet so i promise to make her the happiest I can okay now what's the next thing you wanted to say" still laughing at this display Yang tried to compose herself

"Okay okay I got a good laugh out of that" claiming herself Yang wiped the smile off her face Weiss saw this and was ready for anything "I just wanted to tell you that nightmare Ruby had this morning just be prepared for it to happen again since you'll be gone for a week it will probably get worst the closer you get to patch"

"wait you saw that" Weiss had no idea Yang just happened to walk by and see Ruby having a nightmare as Weiss tried to wake her "on second thought that doesn't matter but you mean that wasn't just some nightmare" Weiss said clearly concerned.

"No it was just a nightmare it's just she tends to get really bad ones whenever she thinks of mom she's had a lot when we first started beacon but slowly got better she's barely had any recently but now since she's going to visit her grave you can expat them to get worse so please when she has them even if you can't do anything be beside her be there for her that's all i ask"

"But couldn't I just wake her up if she's having one" Yang shook her head and said.

"You two will be gone for seven days how long do you think Ruby will last without sleep" Yang said this as she wore the face of a powerless concerned sister who could do nothing but wait for the one she loved to come home knowing she could do nothing Weiss thought how painful it must be to watch as someone you love is in pain yet not being able to do anything

"I will be there for her I promise you" Weiss tried to be as confident as she could while she said this.

"Good make sure you keep that promise" Yang had ditched the powerless and concerned face she had on before and now had a completely serious one but as soon as she saw Weiss gave a nod to what she said all Yang could was smile and a big one to "well I'm glad this went so well with that done we should get going oh and Weiss I wasn't jocking about hitting Ruby up seven days is more then enough time to get some" with that Weiss hit yang on her head yelling.

"Ya maybe it's enough time for you but if we do end up together which I hope so I don't intend on rushing things" and with that there talk was done and over with they begin to make there way outside of beacon to where the ship would be once again not saying anything until Weiss spoke up " Yang I know you just gave me the sisterly talk and all but there's one thing I would like to add if that's all right" still walking this time as they talked all Yang did was nod and say "sure anything" Weiss then ready herself for the embarrassing thing she was about to say "Yang I know you already know cause you wouldn't have given me the talk if you didn't but I'm going to say this anyways" Yang had no ideal where this was going or what she was going to say.

"I more then anyone else on Rayment love Ruby rose she is an always will be the center of my world I plan on asking her out and hope you can approve someone like me" this left Yang completely surprised she never thought she would openly say something like that but this just made Yang happier she thought once again Ruby truly is lucky and with that they heard someone call them from behind.

"hey guys I'm ready now wait up" it was Ruby with what looked like a bag full of Cookie's one for each hand when she caught up Weiss had some worlds for her

"Ruby so kind of you to join us but may I ask what those bags are" Weiss said this already knowing the answer.

Ruby looked a little nervous to give her reply but did anyways "oh this is just a light sneak is all you want some"

Weiss was a little upset that Ruby would get so many cookies while knowing they where so shout on time "RUBY come on you knew we where running" Weiss was set on scolding her partner for taking such a risk to get cookies when she could have Missed the ship but something interrupted her it was the air ship they where taking about but something was odd about it Weiss couldn't see what that was until it landed.

"Hey what's that on the side of the ship" Yang pointed out and sure enough something was there the thing on the side was the odd thing Weiss was seeing it landed and Weiss and the others where able to see what was on the side in big letters it said

"WHITE ROSE what dose that mean is it the name of the ship or something" Ruby said thinking what it could be but Weiss on the other hand had a pretty good idea for what it meant. white if I'm right that refers to me and the rose is Ruby put them together and you get haaa a ship name dame that smirk prik of a professor he's acting like this ship has already sailed. But Ruby on the other hand was thinking White rose what a pretty name if everything goes well with me and Weiss maybe we could use it I'll have to ask the pilot later and. Yang was thinking man I own Ozpin a lot for this to get this done in less then a days time but seeing how red Weiss's face is I think it's safe to assume she got what it means that makes it all worth it that will teach Weiss not to get my jokes as the three where thinking this a man in a white suit came out of the air ship saying.

"All planing to go to or near patch please bord immediately" after saying this the man went back in the air ship thus was Weiss and Ruby's sign to go Ruby give Yang a small hug and said goodbye and Weiss asked Yang to say goodbye to Blake for them since she was busy doing who knows what right now now with there backs turned to Yang walking towards the air ship Yang said.

"I approve" that's all she said and that's all Weiss needed to understand what she meant she smiled and turned to face her to say.

"Thank you" with that there talk was officially over Ruby was confused by what her sister said and asked Weiss what that was about all Weiss said was "it was nothing just something we where talking about" and wit that they both made it on the ship and to there seats they were sitting beside each other Ruby had put the two bags of cookies and the bag Yang had carried for her down in front of her Weiss had done the same.

"So Ruby how far is your mothers grave is it close to where yo live

"Yang didn't tell you it's not far from my house but it will take two days to get to my house once we get there we can just walk to it" Ruby said as she stated to devour some of her cookies she had offered Weiss some but she declined not having much of a sweet tooth.

"So two days to get there and two days to get back that's four days leaving us with three days to do whatever we want so Ruby what should we do with our spare time" Ruby thought for a minute before speaking

"How about I show you around I'm sure you have never been a place like patch before" Ruby was clearly excited for this trip and so was Weiss.

"Sure that sounds lovely I'm sure you'll have a lot to show me I can't wait" after finishing her cookies Ruby yawned seeming tired so she said to Weiss

"I'm kinda of tired do you mind if I take a nap" Weiss gave a quick reply saying sure I don't mind but then saying.

"But you have to do something for me later is that all right" the trip had just started and Weiss was already in battle mode for Ruby's heart Ruby was a little confused and just said yes not knowing what Weiss could want so she asked "Sure but what did you want"

"Oh it's nothing big don't worry about it" Ruby just Shrugged It off thinking it couldn't be anything bad she put her hands in her lap and closed her eyes trying to sleep it had been less then a minute later when Weiss had grab Ruby's hand and intertwined there fingers Ruby gave a yalp from the sudden contact and looked to see a blushing Weiss.

"What are you doing" as she said this Ruby had turned just as if not more red then Weiss was

"Well this is what I want I can stop if you want" Ruby had looked at Weiss and then at there hands she shook her her hand and then tightened the grip on Weiss's hand.

"It's okay I really like this anyways" she said this and then tried to go to sleep knowing that was impossible now so she just set there quietly still with her hand intertwined with Weiss's and they both thought this was going to be a great trip.

(AN)

And that's that chapter 6 done I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I got to write more Yang in this one to the only one who got left out was Blake poor Kitty maybe she will appear more later anyways like always thank you for reading all the way to the end and just like always criticism opinions ideas and suggestions are all welcome I would love to hear from you all thank you

Disclaimer I don't own rwby or it's characters I don't own any of the art either all I own is my writing. rwby belongs to roster teeth and created by Monty owm.


	7. Ruby's white knight cgapter 7

The knight and the one she escorts

Day one of seven

Weiss POV

It had been around two hours since Ruby and Weiss got on the airship still holding hands both of them not wanting to let go. There was talking between the two but not much both of them where enjoying each others company. So they just sat there and thought to themselves Weiss thoughts where full of Ruby like how happy she was to be able to hold Ruby's hand like this. She was also thinking if she let me hold her hand then maybe she feels the same way about me this really is my chance. Ruby was thinking how cool it was of Weiss to be so forward and grab her hand like that maybe Weiss well tell me how she feels about me and ask me out I hope so I've been waiting so long for this. Was what the two where thinking it was quiet the entire airship ride until a man came out into the seating area.

"To all passengers getting off at oak tree village we will be arriving shortly if this is your stop please prepare your things" Weiss looked at Ruby to ask her something.

"Hey Ruby is this our stop" Ruby looked up at Weiss with a big smile and said it was she looked more then a little excited. "Okay so where do we go from here do we catch another airship"

"No after we land we have a lot of walking to do this is the only airship we will be taking we have at least six hours of walking ahead of us so it's" Ruby paused to look at her scroll for the time. "9:07 AM right now so at around 3:00 PM we should find a place to rest and then continue for about two more hours" Weiss was a little overwhelmed by how much walking they would be doing she knew the grave was far but she had hoped the airship would have taken them farther.

"Are you kidding me how far did this thing take us. Wait a second if we are going though this village then where are we going to sleep don't tell me where sleeping outside."

"Weiss you don't have to worry about that there are a total of three villages until we reach patch" Ruby held three fingers up with her left hand still holding on to Weiss's hand with her right she was putting down one finger as she went though the villages. "Oak tree village the one we will be landing in is one the next one is about eight hours away it's called pine tree village and then six house away is maple tree village. So the plan is to get from oak tree village to pine tree today and then tomorrow from pine tree to maple to patch it's about three hour from maple to patch. Then once at patch we can spend three days there and get home with the remaining two days see essay right." Weiss was not looking forward to all the walking they would be doing but more then anything had a question

"Okay I got all that but let me just ask what's with all the villages having some kind of tree name and why doesn't patch have one." It was a simple question one Weiss thought Ruby would have the answer for but sadly Weiss didn't get what she wanted.

"I don't know cause there's a lot of trees maybe" Weiss was about to say how stupid she thought that was she was hoping for something but she lost her chance the airship had reached a stop it seams while Ruby and Weiss where talking they had made it to Oak tree village with them now fully stopped Weiss dropped the topic getting ready to get off. Not really wanting to Weiss let go of Ruby's hand to get up and grab her luggage with her weapon Ruby did the same putting her remaining cookies in her backpack. After they both had there things they headed for the exit Ruby was the first to step off with Weiss right behind her what Weiss saw was breathtaking she was convinced she hadn't seen anything more gorgeous besides Ruby of course she was number one. Ruby was walking in front of Weiss not that she noticed cause no matter where Weiss looked all she saw was nature. There was trees on either side of her with nothing but flowers covering the base's of the trees as she began to walk from the airship to the front of the village. She could hear birds chirping and singing from the trees that where everywhere. As they got closer to the village she could see a big wooden gate with oak tree village on it once inside Weiss was once again taking aback at what she saw. Even inside the village trees where everywhere they lined the edge of the village almost making a gate out of trees all the buildings where made out of wood shops house's everything. But what really caught Weiss's eye was a few dozen feet in front of her she saw a round wooden water fountain after seeing it Weiss went up to get a better look leaving Ruby behind. Once Weiss was there she saw wood carvings on the base of the fountain of bears dear birds all kind of animals. Weiss assumed this was a wishing fountain since coins had been thrown in the fountain as Weiss was looking at all the little details such as the carvings and the one water spout it had at the top a man walked up to Weiss.

"Pardon me miss but I can't help but notice how much you seem to like the water fountain is there anything you would like to know about it." Weiss was at a loss for words the man looked nice enough except for the obvious fake smile he had but besides that she just didn't know what to ask so she took a few moments to think of something.

"Yes there is one thing I would like to ask you" just when Weiss was about to ask her question Ruby had caught up she had been taking her time knowing there was no rush yet she froze up all the color in her face leaving. She then put her hood on and turned her back to them her plan was to wait for them to finish talking and keep going as soon as posable. "All I want to know sir is who built this water fountain it's quite lovely" Weiss said this with a gentle smile she really did mean what she said. It felt like this fountain had a calming feeling to it once the man heard her he had a smile on his face a real one not that fake one he had on just a few moments ago the man was ready to answer her he said full of pride.

"Well this beauty was made by one" as the man said who made it Ruby said it as well at the same time as the man "Ruby rose" "by me Ruby rose" oh dame it Ruby thought to herself I just blew my cover I let the time to show off to Weiss side of me take over well I guess it wouldn't have mattered after hearing him say it she would have looked to me anyways. And just as Ruby thought Weiss had wasted no time to look at Ruby

"Ruby did you really make this" Weiss said so fast you could barley understand her the man had looked to the girl who Weiss called Ruby wondering if it was the same Ruby he knew. But after seeing that red clout there wasn't a single doubt in his mind Ruby now put on the spot was more then a little embarrassed

"Well ahmm not to brag or anything but yes" she said taking her hood off she saw Weiss's eyes light up

"That's so cool Ruby why didn't you ever tell me you could make stuff like this" before Ruby had a chance to talk the man walks up to the red hooded girl. Weiss was a little suspicious of this man it's not like she thought he was some kind of Criminal or anything. Something about just seamed fake but Ruby looked to know him so she stayed quite.

"Ruby what are you doing here I thought you left to go to that fancy school. And you should have called to tell us you where coming" told us Weiss thought to herself who could he be talking about and how does he know Ruby anyways.

"Ha sorry I didn't really have enough time to call you guys me and my partner had to leave to patch on vary shout notice" she had pointed to Weiss saying this the man give her a smile and then looked back to Ruby the man had continued to talk to her Weiss was feeling a little annoyed she was being ignored so annoyed in fact she not noticed until now that is all the people staring at them it wasn't just a few either almost everyone one had been staring and to top it off they had started making there way to them. Weiss not knowing what was going on cut into the other twos conversation.

"Umm Ruby I don't mean to cut in but everyone here is staring at us should I be worried right now" Ruby didn't have to look around to know everyone was staring so all she did was hang her head low.

"No Weiss you shouldn't be worried but I should" after hearing this Weiss was totally confused but before she could say anything it had started. "Here we go"

"Oh Ruby is that really you" one woman had said running up to us "Ruby it's been so long since I've seen you how have you been" a different woman said "I see ya still wear that red hood of yours" a man leaving his shop said " Ruby Ruby it's really you" a small child running to Ruby to give her a big hug Ruby had bent down to pick him up in a hug. That lucky little punk Weiss thought looking dangers at the kid either he didn't see her do this or the kid just didn't care wait a sec Weiss this is not the time to be jealous I can do that later first I should ask Ruby what's going on. But before Weiss could talk to her the people just kept coming until there was no way to reach her unless she where to force her way though Weiss was getting ready to do just that but before she had commenced the man from before who had got pushed to the side had stepped up taking a deep breath the man shouted as Lord as he could.

"That's enough" quite that's all you could hear afterwards not even the birds where chipping anymore the people all looked to the man until he spoke again. "I know everyone is happy and excited to see Ruby again but I think we should give her some space and I'm sure if and I mean IF she has enough time she would love to catch up with us all right Ruby" the man and everyone else had turned to face her what they saw had given them there answer the girl looked to the ground for a few seconds then to the crowed. "I'm sorry everyone but I don't me and my partner have to go to patch and back to our school within seven days so we just don't have the time sorry." The girl said this in a low voice but Weiss took this chance to show off a little she walked up to Ruby sliding pass all the people in her way saying things like excuse me pardon me and when she made it to her pouting leader she looked her in the eyes and said.

"Don't feel bad Ruby it's not your fault we just have a short amount of time you know maybe we can come back during a break or something" Ruby looked up at Weiss with hopeful eyes.

"You mean you'll come back with me" Weiss didn't say anything she just gave a nod seeing this Ruby turned to the crowd with a big smile and relaid the news to them everyone seemed happy that they'd get a chance to talk to Ruby even if they had to wait a little. Everyone now with there answer started to walk away saying bye to Ruby seeing the happy faces on these people as they left only made Weiss want to know why her leader was so well know in this village. Weiss had made up her mind she was going to ask her.

"Ruby" hearing her name called she turned to face the girl in white "why are you so well known in this village you'll like a movie star or something" Ruby really didn't feel like telling Weiss because in her mind it wasn't a big deal but she didn't like lieing or avoiding her partner even more so she would tell the truth but before she could do that the man from earlier had butt in and stated talking.

"Ruby I know you don't have much time to spare but would you like to come over for some break feast before you go" the man said looking rather hopeful he said this in a low voice just as the villagers where leaving saying there Goodbys to Ruby as if he didn't want anyone to hear. This only made Weiss more suspicious wanting to know what this man wanted. Weiss answered for her saying yes thinking this man had something important to talk to Ruby about. Ruby was just standing there with smiles on her face happy Weiss said yes the man looked relived he started walking saying his house was this way only to turn around to face Weiss "I'm sorry young lady but I still haven't given you my name yet have I. My name is Lance Lance tracker" so Lance tracker was this mans name. Lance had black short hair with green eyes he had a black bard as well. Lance was pretty big with tattoos all up and down his arms with what looked to be things like dragons and grim. After telling Weiss his name Weiss did the same

"Hello Lance its vary nice to meet you I'm Weiss schnee and Ruby's partner" Weiss curtseyed as she introduce herself after being surprised by the gesture Lance held his hand out in front of him.

"well it's nice to meet you to. I'm happy to see Ruby spending time with people her own age" Weiss took Lance's hand and give a stern shake after there introduction was over they continued walking to his hourse with Ruby and Weiss just a few feet behind him the first to start talking was Ruby.

"Weiss" was all she said waiting for Weiss to turn her head to face her as she was looking around at the time when she did Ruby continued talking "I promise I'll answer any questions you have but only after we're on our way okay" Weiss was happy really happy she was about to learn something new about the one she loved. So she gave her a reply with a simple "fine" not wanting to seam overly excited but on the inside she was overjoyed. Ruby was happy just knowing she could shear something new with Weiss as the two walked both excited for practically the same thing just reversed. After about five minutes of walking they had arrived at Lance's house Lance said.

"well were here please make your self's at home" Lance opened the door for the two waiting for them to go in first. Once in Weiss waited for the door to be shut and then turned to Lance not wanting to waste there time more then they had to and asked.

"excuse me Lance not trying to be rude but can you tell us or Ruby what you wanted to talk about." Weiss was straight to the point so much so that Ruby wasn't sure what she was talking about but instead of butting in she was waiting to hear Lance's response. That smile he had on was gone now his face was that of worry sadness and fear. He didn't have time to be shocked or impressed of this girl who he had just met saw though him. That he wanted something from them.

"I'm sorry I put up that fake smile for you im sorry I lied about asking you over for break fest. But this is important so please just hear me out" Lance said this almost crying and at some point he had gotten on his knees looking up at the two he had looked like a broken man Ruby had showed concern immediately looking sad just seeing the man like this.

"Lance it's okay please tell us what is going on we can help" Ruby bent down to pick the man up off the floor he looked at her then Weiss and continued.

"It's m my wife Ruby please she's gone she's been gone for almost a week now" the man tried to go on but couldn't all the worlds he wanted to say got stuck in his thought the more he tried the harder it got. Ruby and Weiss can't even begin to imagine the week this man had gone though the amount of fake smiles he had put on like everything was fine. He tried to get this over with tried to spite all the words trapped in out but he just couldn't he felt like he had finally broke like the man known as Lance was gone and all that remained was a broken shell. Just when he was about to give up and throw all the hope he had left out the window is when it happened. A cold warmth spread all over his body. What is this he thought slowly but surely he started to clam down to gather himself now calmer then before he could identify where the cold warmth was coming from it was the white haired girl Weiss she had walked up to him calmly and with a big hug she did her best to calm him down saying things like "it's okay breath well help please clam down we're here now" Weiss had felt bad after seeing a man almost break right in front if her she was mad at her self for suspecting him. So this was all she could do to help clam the man and she dine just that. With these worlds and that smile even Ruby felt calm. Lance finely calmed down Weiss pulled away smiling saying "can you tell us what's wrong now" looking ready to talk now he continued. "My wife she went missing about a week ago she went in the surrounding forest. She went to look for one of the kids me and my wife look after the child had gone to far in but he was the only one to come back my wife is still in there. According to him he just went in to explore and when he was done he found his way back. He said he never saw my wife.

"Have you contacted a huntsman down here to look for her" Lance looked to Ruby and said " yes of course I did the day after she went missing he got here a day later and went straight in that was two days ago"

"So he went looking for her two days after she entered the woods. Is that right so she's been gone four days now" the man nodded in agreement

"Please I know I have to right to ask this of you but please I'm begging you to go look for her I would do it myself but I just can't I'll give you anything and everything I have" Ruby walked up to the man put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes

"Lance it's fine you don't have to officer us anything well go in and see what we can find. Well try our best to find her okey" Ruby tried her best to imatate Weiss's smile from earlier to give Lance a reassuring smile to give him some hope it seemed to work if only a little as he had hope in his eyes. Weiss was happy to see he had regained some hope but she had to take some away.

"Like Ruby said we'll try our best to find your wife but please understand one thing. It might be to late so don't get your hopes up to high." It hurt Weiss to say this and it looked like it hurt Ruby and Lance more the hope all but gone with Ruby looking a little mad. But Weiss was glad she said it instead of Ruby she knew all Ruby wanted to do was help and that made Weiss happy just as much as it made her happy but she didn't want to give any one hundred percents it looked like Ruby wanted to say something to her but she held back and looked to Lance.

"Do you know where she entered the forest from and have you had any recent grim attacks."

"She went though the east side of the forest. And no we've been rid of grim for years so I don't know why she hasn't cone back yet."

'Well if were lucky she just hurt her leg or something and is waiting to be able to walk back again. If we go now we might still be able to find her Ruby we should get going I don't think there's anything else we need to ask. You know these forest right" Ruby gave her a thumb's up and a nod "good that will make things a little easier you ready then" Weiss turned from Lance

"You bet let's go Weiss" Ruby took anything unnecessary from her bag like her stock pile of cookies and placed them on Lance's kitchen table Weiss did the same only taking what is necessary weapon some dust and a small amount of food that weren't cookies. And last but not least first aid. With everything ready they started to head out with a few parting words Weiss and Ruby where walking out of Lance's house and towards the forest. Before they where completely out of ere shout Lance yelled

"Ruby Weiss"Lance braced himself for what he was about to say while he was doing that they looked back "regardless of the outcome be it painful or happiness thank you" what greeted him was a smile a confident one from both of them after seeing this the two continued with there backs turned Lance couldn't help but think how. How could such a small child change so much Lance had no ideal but somehow she was different now. In front of Lance right now was a confident girl unlike the girl who always whore that dumb smile and would run around everywhere pretending to be a hero the same girl who was powerless. The girl who had been alone all those years with no one to love her. She had no mother no Father no sister all she had was herself but not anymore she had a partner that cared about her who loved her and with that she had become strong. From where Lance was standing it looked like a Knight was escorting the one she had chosen down the road of happiness and strength but that is just what he thought.

(AN)

And that's that done with chapter 7 as always thank you to all of you that have read all the way to the end and to everyone of you like always your opinions and criticism is welcomed and encouraged please I would love to read what you guys think and have to say be it the story or my writing which everybody who reads this knows I have a long way to go in both fields so any help would be cool and that's it for now thanks guys for sticking with me

Disclaimer I don't own rwby or it's characters I don't own any of the art either all I own is my writing. rwby belongs to roster teeth and created by Monty owm


End file.
